


Decaf

by thekatthatbarks



Series: Shikasaku Week 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day Two, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Nightmares, PTSD, Romance, ShikaSaku Week 2020, au loin, des loups, les cris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: “I couldn’t sleep.”Sakura didn’t ask why. They were shinobi, it wasn’t hard to imagine why. She still wanted to know why he chose her apartment to wait out the night. But the question felt stuck in her throat and she couldn’t get it out. Instead she reached a hand out, resting it on his arm. Her heart rate seemed off and she tried to ignore it as she said, “Well, try and sleep here.”She closed her eyes and let out a breath. “I’ll protect you from the night when shadows are sparse.”She expected a laugh but instead he turned on his shoulder, covering her hand with his. His soft reply barely reached her ears, “I know.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Shikasaku Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679083
Comments: 10
Kudos: 182





	Decaf

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night with a dry throat. She slipped out of her bed and her feet padded across the floor to her kitchen for a glass of water. She had only taken a sip when she noticed it. She glanced up curiously – _though there was no point, she couldn’t see through ceilings_ – at the chakra signature of someone sitting on top of her apartment building.

It wasn’t unusual in a shinobi village even with the late hour. But something pulled her to it, a feeling of familiarity. Sakura left the kitchen and went to her living room window. It squeaked as she opened it, but it was wide enough for her to climb through easily. She gathered chakra in her feet and walked quietly up the outside wall.

As Sakura came over the edge, she spotted someone sitting along the shingles with a cigarette in between their fingers. Sakura didn’t feel like it was a coincidence that Shikamaru was on top of her building, but she didn’t know why he’d be there.

She walked over to him, keeping mind to not let her footsteps make any sound so she didn’t wake the tenants below them. The air was cold, and it stung at her bare arms and legs, cladly dressed in little shorts and a sleeveless shirt. When she reached him, stopping just a foot away from his bare feet – _why didn’t he have any shoes on?_ – he didn’t look up at her, his eyes resolutely on the corner of the building.

“Shikamaru?”

He glanced at her and she tried for a smile. It made him sigh and he looked down at his feet. He leaned his forehead into his hand and didn’t say anything. Sakura felt her worry grow. She reached a hand out for him, making sure it was in his line of sight and told him in a warm voice, “Come inside. It’s cold out here.”

His eyes went to her hand and Sakura almost dropped it as seconds passed and he didn’t take it. But eventually his cold fingers wrapped around hers and he let her pull him to his feet. She felt oddly like he might slip away into the dark and interlocked their fingers before he could. He dropped his cigarette to the roof and Sakura internally winced as he put it out with his foot. She kept a small smile on her face as she led him across the roof and down the wall to her window. She dropped his hand and entered through the opening, Shikamaru following after her.

She turned around as his feet touched the floor. She didn’t really know what to do with him now that he was here, but she couldn’t bear to leave him up there in the cold. The question was driving her a little mad, but she felt like it was the wrong choice to ask him why he was there.

He leaned against the still open window and folded his arms over his chest. Sakura didn’t know if she’d be able to admit how much it bothered her that he wouldn’t meet her eyes. She felt like she was approaching a wounded animal as she stepped towards him. She put a hand on his arm and felt stab at her heart with how he visibly tensed, closing his eyes.

Her voice was quiet in the dark of her apartment. “Shikamaru?”

He let out a breath and she barely heard him ask, “Do you mind if I stay here?”

“Of course not.” Sakura had to fight herself on pressing closer to him.

His body sagged in something like relief. He shook his head, his jaw clenched. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Sakura told him in a warm voice and gave him a smile when he finally opened his eyes to look at her. She felt entrapped by them, trying to make out the intense emotions in the dark brown. Something caught in her chest and she tore her eyes away, her hand moving to the inside of his elbow.

She tugged on him and stepped towards her bedroom. Shikamaru’s feet were like cement against her wooden floor though, and she turned back to him.

“I can – “

But Sakura shook her head and snaked her hand down to his, wrapping around his fingers. She pulled him again and this time, he let her with a sigh. She explained with a shrug, not looking at him, “I’ll feel better if you’re with me.”

She didn’t say she thought he would feel better next to her. But they both knew it was the real reason.

Sakura let go of him after closing her bedroom door. She climbed back into the bed under the covers, trusting Shikamaru to join her. After a long hesitation and deep sigh, he eventually did. He sunk into the mattress beside her and Sakura couldn’t stop herself from turning on her side to face him as he laid on his back. He had his arm over his eyes, and she watched as his chest moved when he breathed.

After a moment, he repeated, “I’m sorry.” His voice was quiet, but it sounded so loud in the late night.

“Why?” Sakura asked him softly.

He chuckled and moved his arm to look at her. “I know this is weird.”

She shrugged a shoulder, giving him a tired smile. “I don’t mind. I care about you. If you need me, I’m here.”

He stared at her for a moment and then told her with a sigh, “I couldn’t sleep.”

Sakura didn’t ask why. They were shinobi, it wasn’t hard to imagine _why_. She still wanted to know why he chose her apartment to wait out the night. But the question felt stuck in her throat and she couldn’t get it out. Instead she reached a hand out, resting it on his arm. Her heart rate seemed off and she tried to ignore it as she said, “Well, try and sleep here.”

She closed her eyes and let out a breath. “I’ll protect you from the night when shadows are sparse.”

She expected a laugh but instead he turned on his shoulder, covering her hand with his. His soft reply barely reached her ears, “I know.”

He was gone when she woke up. She’d almost believe it was a dream except for the warmth of him that still lingered on her sheets.

***

Sakura hadn’t seen Shikamaru in two weeks. She’d slipped it into a conversation with Ino as casually as she could to see if he was out on a mission, which he wasn’t – _Ino saw right through it, but for once, didn’t pry_. Sakura worried he was avoiding her after that night. They’d usually ran into each other by now. A note on her desk to come by for shoji or her stopping by the Hokage Tower to take him out for lunch. But he just wasn’t _around_.

She didn’t want to corner him like this, but her nerves had started to scratch at her skin.

Yoshino answered the door a few minutes after she knocked. She looked at her in surprise. “Sakura-chan?”

Sakura smiled at her. “Hey, Yoshino-san. Would Shikamaru happen to be here? I looked for him at his apartment, but it didn’t seem like he was there.”

Yoshino glanced over her shoulder into the house and hesitated before looking back to Sakura. Sakura fought to not fidget under her appraising eyes. Yoshino had dimmed a bit since the war. Her temper didn’t flare as much. Shikamaru had admitted to her once that she felt like a flower vase waiting to be knocked off a counter to shatter against the floor. Sakura could see what he meant, but she could also still feel that fight in her, below the surface laying dormant until it was needed.

After a long moment, Yoshino nodded and stepped aside to let her in. Sakura bowed her head as she passed over the threshold. “Thank you, Yoshino-san.”

Yoshino’s smile was small but had a warmness to it. “He’s out on the back porch.”

Sakura nodded and slipped off her shoes. She sent Yoshino a grateful smile and moved towards the back of the house.

He didn’t look up when the door slid open, probably thinking she was his mother. He was laid out on his back, basking in the warmth of the sun as it set over the forest. His eyes were closed and his breathing slow, but Sakura could tell he wasn’t asleep.

The dark circles under his eyes gnawed at her and she thought back to that night she found him on her roof.

Sakura closed the door behind her and gently stepped over him to sit on the edge of the porch. Her back was to him as her feet dangled off the edge. She didn’t know if he had opened his eyes to look at her or felt for her shadow, but she knew he recognized her when he let out a tired sigh.

Sakura didn’t say anything, though, and leaned back on her hands. The tips of her fingers almost touched the edges of his shirt and she was tempted to lay back with her head on his stomach. She beat it down and curled her fingers away from him, her nails scraping against the wood.

“I didn’t mean to.”

His voice was tired and frustrated. Sakura didn’t think she had heard him sound so stressed in years. She asked, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice, “What? Avoid me?”

Shikamaru sat up and Sakura turned her body to him. He brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them, his hand rubbing at his eyes. “I’m sorry, Sakura.”

Sakura nodded and looked down at her hands in her lap. “Thank you.”

“I haven’t slept in four days.”

Sakura’s head whipped back to him and her hands went to his face, chakra humming at her fingertips as she examined his eyes. “Are you _insane_? Do you have any idea how _dangerous_ that is? Even after forty-eight hours, you could – “

His hands came up to hers to pull them down. He sighed, shaking his head. “I _know_ , Sakura. I _can’t_ sleep, though.” 

“Still?” Sakura felt her stomach coil with worry.

“Yeah.”

“Did you sleep that night when you were with me?” Sakura asked him, her voice softening as she wrapped a hand around his. She didn’t think about the phrasing until his eyes flickered to the closed door.

He shrugged. “A little, Sakura, but – “

“Then, come home with me tonight.” Sakura’s fingers tightened around his, not caring about implications or innuendos. The dark purple under his eyes _worried_ her. She didn’t think _she’d_ be able to sleep with the anxiety that was starting to fester in her chest.

Shikamaru looked to her, his eyes a little wide. She vaguely noticed the tips of his ears turning red, feeling her heart squeeze. “Sakura, I _can’t_ become dependent on you like that. I – “

“Please.” The word slipped off her tongue without her permission. She knew she was blushing but continued on, “Just for a while or even for a night. Then… we’ll figure something out. But Shikamaru, you _need_ to sleep.”

Shikamaru’s eyes left her and he looked to the side in thought. He closed his eyes and gave in to her as easily as that night. “Fine.”

***

Sakura made them dinner, adamant about making sure he ate. Being as fatigued as he was, she doubted he had eaten much the last few days. He was quiet across from her at the table, almost like he didn’t know how to act around her. She heard his voice echo in her head and yeah, it was a little weird if you thought about it. But Shikamaru was important to her and had become one of her closest people. She felt like their relationship was strong enough to get through some awkwardness.

Sakura felt like it was a habit – maybe from having meals with his mother – the way he moved from the table to the sink with all intention of doing the dishes. Sakura smiled and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers gently. “Leave them. I’ll do them in the morning.”

He didn’t argue and Sakura pulled him towards her bedroom.

When they got under the sheets, Sakura told him quietly, “Just sleep for as long as you can. I don’t have anywhere to be tomorrow.”

Shikamaru sighed, his head on the edge of his pillow turned towards her. His eyes were already closed. “You don’t have to lay here just so I can sleep, Sakura.”

A soft laugh escaped her to lay between them just to ease the tension. “I’ll be asleep for most of it.”

She’d lay there all of tomorrow if he needed her to. She didn’t tell him that though, he knew.

He smiled and Sakura reached up to take out the ponytail from his hair. His hair was thick and stiff, but her fingers went through it easily and settled at the back of his head. Shikamaru sighed contently as she let soothing chakra slip from her fingertips. He argued out of principle, his voice tired. “Waste of chakra.”

Her reply was soft and far too honest. “Not on you.”

He didn’t respond and Sakura watched him slowly fall asleep as she moved her fingers to his temple. Sakura let her chakra dim after a while and her hand fell from his face to the small space between them. She waited for him to reach a point where he was probably in REM sleep and then let sleep take her too.

***

When she woke up, Shikamaru was still sleeping. He was still on his side but had curled more towards her throughout the night. Sakura smiled while her heart clenched. A soft sigh fell from her lips as her eyes traced over his face. The dark circles were still there but they would take nights to completely disappear. He did look better though. He was less pale and much more relaxed than yesterday.

Sakura let herself doze off again. He’d told her she didn’t need to, but she found it hard to leave the bed.

The next time she woke up and he was still asleep, she checked the clock on her bedside table. It was 10:09 AM. She knew she would feel groggy if she slept any more – it wasn’t like _she_ needed it. Moving as minimally as she could, she reached for the book on the table. It was some romance novel she’d nicked off Kakashi’s bookshelf when he told her to borrow whatever she liked after she complained she was tired of reading medical journals.

She’d never managed to finish it, only ever reading it every few weeks then having to start over because she couldn’t remember what had happened. But she found herself more than halfway through it by the time Shikamaru shifted beside her.

Her eyes went to him as he stretched out his back and let out a breath. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to her. Sakura smiled at him, subconsciously closing her book and setting it aside. He gave her a tired smile and she moved to lay back down beside him.

“Do you feel better now?”

Shikamaru grimaced slightly when he nodded. “Besides a pounding headache, yes, _a lot_ better.”

Sakura’s smile widened and she reached out to hold his face, the tips of her fingers on his temple. It only took a few ounces of chakra before he was closing his eyes and sighing against the pillow. “Thank you, Sakura.”

The words were weighted, thanking her for a lot more than healing his migraine. She chose not to comment, and he opened his eyes again to meet hers.

Sakura didn’t pull away from him, the pad of her thumb stroking across his cheek bone below the purple shadow. Sakura’s insides felt like they were fluttering but it wasn’t unpleasant. There were a dozen emotions in his eyes as he looked at her, not different from that first night. She could see a question there and decided to pose one of her own, her voice gentle. “Shikamaru, what’re you dreaming about?”

Shikamaru rolled onto his back making her hand fall to his shoulder. “I think we shouldn’t have this conversation in bed.”

Sakura shrugged and didn’t question it. _He didn’t say he wouldn’t talk about it so that was something._ She moved out from under the sheets, glancing at the time, _noon_. Shikamaru had slept around fifteen hours, which wasn’t a complete recovery but a start. “Okay, we can move to the living room. I’ll put some coffee on.”

Shikamaru left her to do whatever she wanted in the kitchen and went to lay on her couch. Sakura poured two cups and brought him one. He gave her a small smile as he took it, sitting up to make room for her. She laughed when he grimaced after drinking it. “It’s decaf. You don’t need any caffeine.”

He rolled his eyes at her, but it seemed fond and he sat the mug on her coffee table. Sakura sat beside him, folding her legs underneath her as she felt her chest warm from the hot drink. She looked at him expectantly over her mug.

He sighed – _he’d been doing that a lot lately_ – and leaned his head back on the couch not looking at her, his eyes on her ceiling. “I think I’ve been having some PTSD.”

Sakura kept her voice quiet, warm as the drink in her hands. “From the war?”

He shook his head and looked down at his hands. “I don’t know what it’s from. But it… started up recently – the nightmares. I’ve had them before, episodes or whatever you want to call them. But it hasn’t been this bad in a while.”

Sakura nodded, knowing he could see her out of the corner of his eye. He sunk further into her couch, crossing his arms over his chest and propping his feet up on her coffee table. “I’m paranoid and can’t stop _thinking_. Always _thinking_ , hundreds of scenarios running through my mind and I wish I wasn’t the genius everyone praises me to be.”

Sakura’s chest tightened as he brought a hand up to rub tiredly at the bridge of his nose. She quietly set her mug on the table while he paused. She only had to wait a minute before he continued, “I don’t feel safe. I don’t feel like any of my loved ones are safe. And it’s irrational and doesn’t make any sense. But the thoughts won’t stop at night, barely giving me a break during the day. I haven’t been sleeping because I don’t _want_ to. It’s like I feel something crawling up my back, calling to me in the distance.”

Sakura reached out to tangle her fingers with his, pulling his hand down from his face. She didn’t say anything, simply stroking her thumb across his skin. He looked down at their joined hands and chuckled humorlessly. His broken smile cut at her. “I feel safe here – with you. It’s why I came here that night. I usually got to my mother’s or my team’s but I’m tired of putting that on them. Though, I shouldn’t start putting it on you either.” He shook his head and Sakura fought down an irritated sigh when he said, “I’m sorry.”

“Why’re you apologizing about that?” Sakura finally spoke, moving closer to him with his hand still in hers. “I _want_ you to feel safe with me. If being with me – “

Shikamaru cut her off, his eyes meeting hers. “Sakura, I don’t want to burden you with that.”

“With you, you mean?” Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. When he didn’t respond and looked away from her, she smiled and reached out to turn his face back to hers. “You could never be a burden to me.”

He leaned his forehead against hers and Sakura squeezed his hand as his eyes closed. “I’m just tired, Sakura. Sometimes, I wish I wasn’t a shinobi.”

Sakura moved her hand to comb through his hair. She told him gently, “I think we all feel that way at times.”

He sighed and pulled back from her. Sakura asked him, “Tell me what you’ve been dreaming about. Maybe it’ll help.”

He closed his eyes and Sakura wondered if he was reliving the dream behind closed lids. Minutes seemed to pass where he didn’t say anything and she was about to take it back before he told her with a heavy voice, “Five days ago, I had a dream you died during a mission.”

Sakura’s eyes widened and her breath caught in her chest as Shikamaru continued, “I don’t want you to feel guilty about it or… I don’t know. It’s not like I _expect_ you to drop dead during a mission, but the nightmare – I…” He let out a breath, squeezing his eyes, and his voice lowered. Sakura could barely hear him. “I couldn’t _do_ anything. I didn’t have any ideas, any _strategies_. You just – and I – “ He rubbed his eyes with the hand that wasn’t gripping hers – she hadn’t even noticed how tight his fingers were around her. “It was so _bloody_ , Sakura.”

She moved closer to him, moving his hand away from his face as she all but climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him. “I’m so sorry, Shikamaru.”

He sighed and held her back. “Not anything you need to apologize for.”

“That sounds horrible,” Sakura mumbled into his hair, feeling her chest shake like she might start crying.

He didn’t reply, only holding her tighter in response. They stayed like that for a while and then Sakura pulled back far enough to meet his eyes, but still in his arms. She brought her hands up to his face and told him softly, “You know if I were to… if any of us were to die on a mission, we wouldn’t want you to carry that weight on your shoulders.”

He shook his head at her and leaned back, slipping out of her hands. “I would probably carry it, anyway, Sakura. I can’t help it.”

Sakura frowned. “Shika, we are _shinobi_. We are _trained_ shinobi. Every time we accept a scroll, we are accepting that risk. It’s not on _you_ if we fall to it.”

He opened his mouth and Sakura could see where his mind was taking him. She interrupted him before he could even start, leaning back against his thighs. Her smile was sad as she spoke, “You know squad leaders and squad medics are pretty similar in that regard. I can’t help the guilt that comes along with a fallen teammate or a fatal wound I can’t heal.”

Shikamaru’s jaw clenched, clearly wanting to tell her she shouldn’t blame herself but smart enough to know she would turn the logic back on him. He sighed, his hands falling to her legs and chose not to say anything.

Sakura leaned towards him and said in a soft voice, “We’ll get through it, Shikamaru. This feeling won’t last forever. We learn and we grow. As life continues on, we must go with it.”

That earned her a smile and Sakura felt something in her chest relax as he teased her quietly, “Didn’t know you were so philosophical.”

She chuckled, moving off him to sit next to him. She stayed close, grabbing her coffee from the table and leaning into his side. “My genin sensei was always spouting out pretty words like that at random. I think Gai had more of an influence on him than he thinks.”

When she glanced at him, he was looking at her with a warm smile that made her heart skip a beat, pink gracing her cheeks. Sakura smiled back and asked him, “Why don’t you just sleep here for a while? I don’t mind. You don’t have to every night, but… it would make me feel better if I knew you were getting some sleep.” She phrased it like it was a favor to her, knowing he would have a hard time denying her even though it was clearly for his benefit.

He glanced at his mug that was still sitting on the edge of her coffee table.

“Alright.”

***

Their daily lives didn’t change much, and they acted the same when they were out in the village. But Sakura felt like something had shifted between them – like something had _finally_ shifted between them, locking firmly into place. He stood closer to her than normal like if she wanted to fall into him, he’d catch her easily. Sakura felt her gaze warm when her eyes landed on him, her smile fond as he told her about his day.

At first, he’d slip into her room late at night as she was just turning in. An affectionate smile sent her way as he joined her under the blankets and gone before she woke up. But slowly he started to come by earlier, finding her reading on the couch and then going to her kitchen to make them dinner. Then, he was there most nights to eat with her and stopped leaving before she woke up.

He didn’t come by every night, but the color started to return to his skin, the purple under his eyes fading away. She was thankful he seemed to find some relief sleeping next to her, knowing she was there if he needed her or even to simply be at his back.

The funny thing was that Sakura felt like she slept better with him there, too.

***

Sakura had been expecting Shikamaru when there was a knock on her door, so she hadn’t bothered to throw on her robe over her silk pajamas – a black tank top and shorts – he’d already seen her like that multiple nights now. After she opened the door, though, she felt heat rise to her cheeks as she met the eyes of the person across the threshold.

“Yoshino-san!” Sakura self-consciously crossed her arms over her chest in a stupid attempt to cover herself better. “Hi, how are you doing?”

Yoshino looked like she was holding back a laugh, the smirk on her lips almost identical to Shikamaru’s. She didn’t comment on her outfit though or even the blush on her cheeks and Sakura thanked the gods the woman was feeling kind today.

“I’m okay, Sakura-chan.” She raised an eyebrow at her as she asked, “Are you alone? I know it’s late.”

Sakura hesitated at the question and Yoshino rolled her eyes at her. “I know my son has been sleeping here. Is he around?”

Sakura shook her head as her cheeks reddened and opened the door for her. “Would you like to come inside?”

Yoshino slipped inside and Sakura led her to her small kitchen. She noticed Yoshino place a small basket on the table as Sakura went about making them some tea. “Do you have a preference, Yoshino-san?”

Yoshino shook her head and Sakura placed a hot cup in front of her a moment later. She wrapped her hands around the mug and glanced at her with a small smile. “Thank you, Sakura-chan.”

“Of course.” Sakura smiled back, feeling oddly nervous and crossed her legs in her lap.

Yoshino nodded her head towards the small basket. “I brought you some things I thought you might like.”

Sakura looked at her surprised and pulled the basket towards her. She peaked inside to see an array of teas and medicines. Yoshino gave her a quiet chuckle and shrugged. “I thought you’d appreciate the medicines.”

“I do. Nara medicine has the best quality.” Sakura shot her a grin as she grabbed an ointment jar. “There’s a reason I’m always buying from you.”

Yoshino took a drink from her tea and Sakura put everything carefully back in the basket. “I’m thankful, but wondering why you brought me this?”

“I know Shikamaru’s been having trouble with insomnia for a while now.” Yoshino’s voice grew soft, her eyes a little distant as she stared at a spot-on Sakura’s scratched kitchen table. “He never says anything to me. I think he doesn’t want to worry me. But sometimes he’ll come by to sleep on the porch or in his old room. It didn’t take long for me to catch on to why.”

Sakura nodded, listening quietly. Yoshino looked up at her, her small smile a little wider. “I also know that he’s looked better over the last few weeks since that day you came by the house.”

Sakura’s mouth parted, knowing what Yoshino was assuming. “Yoshino-san, we – “

She held up a hand and interrupted her. “I didn’t come by here to pry. Whatever’s going on, Shikamaru can tell me when he’s ready. I just wanted to tell you thank you for taking care of him.”

Sakura smiled, warmth filling her chest. “I’m happy to.”

***

Sakura had come home late from working a shift at the hospital to find Shikamaru reading with his feet propped up on her coffee table. She gave him a tired smile when he looked up at her. “You didn’t have to wait up for me.”

He shrugged, closing his book and tossing it to the other side of the couch. “I wasn’t tired anyway.”

Sakura rolled her eyes fondly. “Well, I hope you are now because I am. Come to bed soon.”

He chuckled with a nod and Sakura went to her bedroom. Like an odd routine, Sakura opened the door after she was finished changing and Shikamaru was walking into her room a minute later. He climbed into the bed beside her, turning off the light as he went.

Sakura turned on her side to face the window, the moonlight shining through the glass to fall across the bed. Shikamaru was a welcome comfort behind her and she felt like sleep was already taking her as she mumbled a goodnight against her pillow. His voice was warm and sweet, like it dripped with honey as he replied, “Good night, Sakura.”

Sakura was almost a sleep when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Her eyes opened but she didn’t look over her shoulder, feeling her heart beating frantically. His touch was hesitant, almost like a question with how lightly he laid his hand against her side.

Sakura leaned back, melting into him as her back hit his chest and her head rested next to his. Shikamaru took it as an answer and pulled her closer to him, his arm curling more around her, fingers slipping beneath her silk shirt to feel the warmth of her skin. Sakura sighed contently, her heart rate slowing back down as he enveloped her.

He leaned his head against hers and Sakura drifted off to sleep.

***

At some point, Sakura had rolled over in the night. She woke up to the rising of his chest as he breathed beneath her, her hand curled over his shoulder. He was still wrapped around her, an arm holding her against him and one of her legs over his. Sakura sighed as the thought that she never wanted to get up crossed her mind.

Sakura mindlessly smoothed out the fold of his shirt and wondered how they got here. It was such a stark contrast from the first night he’d slept in her bed, but she felt like if he hadn’t been so self-conscious then they could’ve ended up like this even then. There’d been something growing between them for quite some time now, neither of him had just never done anything about it.

But she wanted to now.

Shikamaru shifted against her, turning on to his side. Sakura inched back to give him room as his other arm came to hold her close in his sleep, tugging her to him. Sakura smiled, her faces inches from his, his hair falling all around him. He was beautiful and Sakura reached out to gently tuck his hair behind his ear. She rested her hand on his neck, her eyes tracing all the lines and drips of his face.

Like he could feel her gaze, he stirred awake and blinked his eyes open. She smiled at him when his eyes met hers, feeling warm as his thumb stroked the soft skin of her hip when he returned her smile. Sakura moved her hand to hold his face, his eyes watching her as she leaned forward.

She brushed her lips against his before kissing him fully. His lips moved against hers and she was vaguely aware of him turning her on to her back and pressing her into the bed. She smiled from the weight of him, her fingers tangling in his hair to drag him closer and her hand snaking up his shirt.

She imagined him teasing her, saying something about her waking him up like this more often. She thought about whispered confessions between sheets in the cold morning of her room, about promises and reassurances. Something about love and finally coming together.

But for now, they didn’t need any words.


End file.
